In the field of security fences, “cut resistance” and “climb resistance” has led to the use of welded mesh fence. Such fences are made by arranging multiple horizontal lines of wire—spaced apart a small distance—and welding vertical cross wires to the horizontal lines. The result is a mesh. Typical mesh used in security fences is so called “3-5-8” (meaning that the horizontal lines are about 3 inches apart, the cross wires are 0.5 inches, and the wire is 8 gauge). Other dimensions and mesh patterns are known or will occur to those of skill in the art. The wires are welded into a mesh on a variety of welding systems (for example, automatic resistance-mesh welders, such as those available from Entwicklungs- and Verwertungs-Gesellschaft m.b.H. (a.k.a. “EVG”) and Clifford/Ideal Welding Systems). Continuous wire welders and jig welders are used to perform the welding. To prevent the panels from warping, tension is placed on the wires during the welding process. The ends of the panels are typically finished with a cross wire welded across the face of the horizontal like wires.
In practice, welded mesh fences present problems. For example, in a typical installation, the fence posts are installed about 8 feet apart, but the spacing may be very irregular. Likewise, in some applications, a welded mesh fence may need to be installed on pre-existing chain link posts. Since chain link does not require highly regular spacing, it can be stretched to accommodate significant irregularities. In welded mesh fencing, however, stretching the width of the panel is not possible Further, the hardware typically used to join panels leaves nuts or other parts that are vulnerable to attack on the outside of the fence, reducing the security of the fence.
Therefore, there is a need for a wire-mesh fence and a wire-mesh fence panels that gives flexibility in installation with irregularly-spaced posts. There is a separate need for reducing the amount of connection component material that is easily attacked on the outside of the fence.
Tall fencing for wild game ranching and control applications has been available for many years. These fences are required to be taller than typical livestock fence because of the ability many wild animals such as white tail deer, antelope, impala and other similar species, have to jump over the common stock fencing. This taller fencing is regularly referred to in the trade as “Game Fence” or “High Fence.”
There are various types of wire mesh used to manufacture high fence. They include various types of twisted hexagonal mesh fabric similar to chicken wire, woven rectangular mesh commonly referred to as chain link and several types of knotted mesh, some of which use a third wire wrapped around the two wires of the intersecting horizontal and vertical mesh wires, or wrap one of the vertical wires around the horizontal wires to hold the intersection together. Welded wire mesh is also used.
All game fence mesh must be able to closely follow irregular terrain while remaining tight and flat against the fence posts. This is generally accomplished in welded and knotted mesh fence by creating a bend in the straight, horizontal wires of the fence between the intersections with the vertical wire such that when tension is applied to the fence to flatten it against the fence post during installation the bend in the horizontal wire will be forced to become straight and the fence will elongate more than would be possible with only a straight horizontal wire. The bend in the horizontal wire also allows the fence to bend within its plane to accommodate irregularities in the terrain and to recoil when hit by running animals without permanent deformation of the fence. The number of horizontal wires, their breaking strength, the wire diameter and the shape of the bend will all affect the stretching and resiliency of the mesh.
Some game fences that are manufactured entirely from hexagonal twisted mesh can be bent 90 degrees at the bottom to form an apron but this process is time consuming and results in an irregular shaped apron that is difficult to properly anchor and thus is less effective. This secondary operation to install an apron is, in either case, time consuming and relatively expensive. Installing a game fence without an apron wire significantly reduces its effectiveness and devalues the investment in the fence by greatly increasing the possibility that expensive stock will escape or fall prey to predators that can quickly dig under an unsecured, even burred game fence. Further, conventional apron mesh does little to reinforce the lower edge of the game fence. Excited animals naturally try escape by attempting to push their nose under the fence along the bottom.
While extended post spacing is commonly used and is cost effective these types of installations allow more deflection in the bottom of the game fence. This can cause at least three very undesirable results: First, the animal may push the fence out far enough to escape. Second, the animal succeeds in pushing its head under the fence, realizes it can't escape and injures itself because its head is trapped between the bottom wire and the ground. Third, the unsuccessful attempt to escape has deformed the fence from preventing an effective barrier along the fence bottom.